wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Faraon III/13
Rozdział trzynasty W początkach miesiąca Paofi (lipiec-sierpień) jego świątobliwość, królowa Nikotris i dwór powrócili z Tebów do pałacu pod Memfisem. Przy końcu podróży, która i tym razem odbywała się Nilem, Ramzes XIII często wpadał w zamyślenie, a raz rzekł do Tutmozisa: - Spostrzegam dziwny objaw... Lud gromadzi się na obu brzegach tak gęsto, a może nawet gęściej niż wówczas, gdyśmy płynęli w tamtą stronę. Ale okrzyki są znacznie słabsze, czółen jedzie za nami mniej i kwiatów rzucają skąpo... - Boska prawda płynie z ust twoich, panie - odparł Tutmozis. - Istotnie lud wygląda, jakby był zmęczony, co jednak pochodzi ze strasznych upałów... - Mądrze powiedziałeś!... - pochwalił go faraon i rozjaśnił oblicze. Ale Tutmozis nie wierzył własnym słowom. On czuł, a co gorsze, czuł cały orszak królewski, że masy ludu nieco ochłodły w miłości swej do pana. Czy był to skutek wieści o nieszczęsnej chorobie Ramzesa, czy jakich innych praktyk? Tutmozis nie wiedział. Był jednak pewny, że na to ochłodnięcie wpłynęli kapłani. "Oto głupi motłoch! - myślał nie hamując w swym sercu pogardy. - Niedawno tonęli, byle tylko ujrzeć oblicze jego świątobliwości, a dziś żałują krzyku... Czyżby już zapomnieli i o siódmym dniu odpoczynku, i o ziemi na własność?..." Natychmiast po przyjeździe do pałacu faraon wydał rozkaz gromadzenia delegatów, którzy mieli postanowić o naruszeniu skarbów Labiryntu. Jednocześnie polecił oddanym sobie urzędnikom i policji, aby rozpoczęto agitacją przeciw kapłanom i za siódmym dniem odpoczynku. Niebawem znowu zaczęło w Dolnym Egipcie wrzeć jak w ulu. Chłopi upominali się nie tylko o święta, ale i o płacenie im gotówką za roboty publiczne. Rzemieślnicy w szynkach i na ulicach złorzeczyli kapłanom, którzy chcą ograniczyć świętą władzę faraona. Liczba przestępstw wzrosła, ale przestępcy nie chcieli odpowiadać przed sądem. Pisarze spokornieli i żaden nie śmiał uderzyć człowieka prostego wiedząc, że spotka się z odwetem. Do świątyń rzadziej składano ofiary, bogi pilnujące granic nomesów coraz częściej były obrzucane kamieniami i błotem, a nawet obalane. Strach padł na kapłanów, nomarchów i ich popleczników. Na próżno sędziowie ogłaszali na rynkach i gościńcach, że według starych praw rolnik i rzemieślnik, a nawet kupiec, nie powinien zajmować się plotkami, które odciągają go od pracy chlebodajnej; pospólstwo bowiem wśród śmiechu i krzyku obrzucało woźnych zgniłymi jarzynami i pestkami daktylów. Wówczas arystokracja zaczęła gromadzić się w pałacu i leżąc u nóg faraona błagać go o ratunek. - Jesteśmy - wołali - jakby ziemia rozpadała się pod naszymi stopami... jakby świat kończył się!... Żywioły są zmięszane, umysły w rozterce i jeżeli nie uratujesz nas ty, panie, godziny życia naszego są policzone!... - Mój skarb jest pusty, armia nieliczna, policja od dawna nie widzi żołdu - odparł faraon. - Jeżeli więc chcecie mieć trwały spokój i bezpieczeństwo, musicie dostarczyć mi funduszów. Ponieważ jednak moje królewskie serce trapi wasz niepokój, więc zrobię, co będę mógł, i mam nadzieję, że uda mi się przywrócić porządek. Jakoż jego świątobliwość nakazał ściągnąć wojska i ustawić je w najważniejszych punktach kraju. Jednocześnie posłał rozkaz do Nitagera, aby ten zostawił granicę wschodnią swemu pomocnikowi, a sam z pięcioma najlepszymi pułkami maszerował do Memfisu. Tak czynił pan, nie tyle dla osłonienia arystokracji przed pospólstwem, ile dlatego ażeby mieć pod ręką duże siły na wypadek, gdyby arcykapłani podburzyli Górny Egipt i pułki należące do świątyń. Dziesiątego Paofi w zamku królewskim i jego okolicach zapanował wielki ruch. Zebrali się delegaci mający przyznać faraonowi prawo czerpania ze skarbu w Labiryncie tudzież - mnóstwo ludzi, którzy chcieli przynajmniej patrzeć na miejsce, gdzie odbywała się niezwykła w Egipcie uroczystość. Procesja delegatów zaczęła się z rana. Przodem szli nadzy chłopi w białych czepcach i opaskach; każdy miał w ręku grubą płachtę dla okrycia grzbietu w obecności faraona. Za nimi posuwali się rzemieślnicy, ubrani jak chłopi, od których różnili się nieco cieńszymi płachtami i wąziutkimi fartuszkami pokrytymi różnobarwnym haftem. Następowali kupcy, niektórzy w perukach, wszyscy w długich koszulach i pelerynach. Tu już można było widzieć na rękach i nogach bogate bransolety, a na palcach pierścienie. Potem szli oficerowie w czepcach i kaftanach w pasy: czarne i żółte, niebieskie i białe, niebieskie i czerwone. Dwaj, zamiast kaftanów, mieli na piersiach mosiężne półpancerze. Po dłuższej przerwie ukazało się trzynastu szlachty w wielkich perukach i białych szatach do ziemi. Za nimi sunęli nomarchowie w szatach oblamowanych purpurową taśmą i w koronach na głowie. Pochód zamykali kapłani z ogolonymi głowami i twarzami, w panterczych skórach przez plecy. Delegaci weszli do wielkiej sali pałacu faraonów, gdzie stało siedm ław jedna za drugą: najniższa dla chłopów, najwyższa dla stanu kapłańskiego. Niebawem ukazał się, niesiony w lektyce, jego świątobliwość Ramzes XIII, wobec którego delegaci upadli na ziemię. Gdy pan obu światów zasiadł na wysokim tronie, pozwolił wstać i zająć miejsce na ławach swoim wiernym poddanym. Po czym weszli i siedli na niższych tronach arcykapłani Herhor, Mefres i - dozorca Labiryntu ze szkatułką w rękach. Świetny orszak jenerałów otoczył faraona, poza którym dwaj wyżsi urzędnicy stanęli z wachlarzami z piór pawich. - Prawowierni Egipcjanie! - odezwał się władca obu światów. - Wiadomo wam, że mój dwór, moje wojsko i moi urzędnicy znajdują się w potrzebie, której zubożały skarb wydołać nie może. O wydatkach na moją świętą osobę nie mówię, gdyż jadam i ubieram się jak żołnierz, a każdy jenerał lub wielki pisarz ma więcej służby i kobiet aniżeli ja. Między zebranymi odezwał się szmer potakujący. - Dotychczas było we zwyczaju - ciągnął Ramzes - że gdy skarb potrzebował funduszów, nakładało się większe podatki na pracujące pospólstwo. Ja jednak, który znam mój lud i jego nędzę, nie tylko nie chciałbym go na nowo obciążać, ale jeszcze rad bym udzielić mu pewnych ulg... - Żyj wiecznie, panie nasz! - zawołano z kilku niższych ławek. - Na szczęście dla Egiptu - mówił faraon - państwo nasze ma skarby, za pomocą których można podźwignąć armią, wynagrodzić urzędników, obdarzyć lud, a nawet spłacić wszystkie długi, jakie winniśmy bądź świątyniom, bądź Fenicjanom. Skarb ten, zebrany przez pełnych chwały przodków moich, leży w piwnicy Labiryntu. Lecz może być naruszony tylko wówczas, jeżeli wy wszyscy, prawowierni, jak jeden mąż, uznacie, że Egipt jest w potrzebie, a ja, pan, mam prawo rozporządzać skarbami moich poprzedników... - Uznajemy!... Błagamy, ażebyś wziął, panie, ile potrzeba!... - wołano ze wszystkich ław. - Dostojny Herhorze - zwrócił się do niego władca - czy święty stan kapłański ma coś do powiedzenia w tej sprawie?... - Bardzo niewiele - odparł arcykapłan powstając. - Według odwiecznych praw skarb Labiryntu może być tylko wówczas naruszony, gdyby państwo nie posiadało żadnych innych środków... Ale dziś tak nie jest. Gdyby bowiem rząd zmazał wierzytelności fenickie powstałe z niegodziwej lichwy, nie tylko napełniłby się skarb waszej świątobliwości, ale i pospólstwo, dziś pracujące dla Fenicjan, odetchnęłoby w swym ciężkim trudzie... Na ławach delegatów znowu odezwał się szmer przychylny. - Pełna mądrości jest rada twoja, święty mężu - rzekł spokojnie faraon - ale niebezpieczna. Gdyby mój skarbnik, dostojni nomarchowie i szlachta raz nauczyli się przekreślać cudze należności, dziś nie zapłaciliby długów Fenicjanom, a jutro mogliby zapomnieć o długach należnych faraonowi i świątyniom. Kto mi zaś powie, czy i pospólstwo, zachęcone przykładem wielkich, nie pomyśli, że i ono ma prawo zapomnieć o swoich obowiązkach względem nas?... Cios był tak silny, że najdostojniejszy Herhor aż pochylił się na swoim krześle i - umilkł. - A ty, najwyższy dozorco Labiryntu, chcesz co nadmienić? - spytał faraon. - Mam tu szkatułkę - odparł - z białymi i czarnymi kamykami. Każdy delegat otrzyma obie gałki i jedną z nich rzuci do dzbana. Kto chce, abyś wasza świątobliwość naruszył skarbiec Labiryntu, włoży czarny kamyk; kto woli, ażeby nie tykano własności bogów, położy biały. - Nie zgadzaj się, panie, na to - szepnął skarbnik do władcy. - Niech raczej każdy delegat jasno powie: co ma w swej duszy?... - Uszanujmy dawne zwyczaje - wtrącił Mefres. - Owszem, niech rzucają kamyki do dzbana - rozstrzygnął pan. - Serce moje jest czyste, a zamiary niezłomne. Święci Mefres i Herhor zamienili spojrzenia. Nadzorca Labiryntu, w asystencji dwu jenerałów, zaczął obchodzić ławy i wręczać delegatom po dwa kamyki: czarny i biały. Biedacy z pospólstwa byli bardzo zmięszani widząc przed sobą tak wielkich dostojników. Niektórzy chłopi upadali na ziemię, nie śmieli brać gałek i z wielką trudnością pojmowali, że mogą rzucić do dzbana tylko jeden kamyk: czarny lub biały. - Ja przecie chciałbym dogodzić i bogom, i jego świątobliwości... - szeptał stary pastuch. W końcu udało się dostojnikom wytłomaczyć, a chłopom zrozumieć: czego od nich żądano. I zaczęło się oddawanie głosów. Każdy delegat przychodził do dzbana i wpuszczał swój kamyk w taki sposób, że inni nie widzieli, jakiej barwy gałkę rzuca. Przez ten czas wielki skarbnik klęcząc za tronem szeptał do władcy: - Wszystko zgubione!... Gdyby głosowali jawnie, mielibyśmy jednomyślność, ale teraz, bodaj mi ręka uschła, jeżeli w dzbanie nie znajdzie się ze dwadzieścia białych kamyków!... - Uspokój się, wierny sługo - z uśmiechem odparł Ramzes. - Mam pod ręką więcej pułków, aniżeli będzie głosów przeciw nam. - Ale po co to?... Po co?... - wzdychał skarbnik. - Przecież bez jednomyślności nie otworzą nam Labiryntu. Ramzes wciąż uśmiechał się. Skończyła się procesja delegatów. Nadzorca Labiryntu podniósł dzban i jego zawartość wysypał na złotą tacę. Na dziewięćdziesięciu jeden głosujących było ośmdziesiąt trzy kamyków czarnych, a tylko ośm białych. Jenerałowie i urzędnicy struchleli, arcykapłani patrzyli na zgromadzenie z triumfem, ale wnet ogarnął ich niepokój; Ramzes bowiem miał wesołą fizjognomię. Nikt nie śmiał oznajmić głośno, że projekt jego świątobliwości upadł. Lecz faraon odezwał się z całą swobodą: - Prawowierni Egipcjanie, dobrzy słudzy moi! Spełniliście mój rozkaz i łaska moja jest z wami. Przez dwa dni będziecie gośćmi mojego domu. Gdy zaś otrzymacie podarunki, wrócicie do swoich rodzin i zajęć. Pokój z wami i błogosławieństwo. To powiedziawszy pan opuścił salę wraz ze świtą, zaś arcykapłani Herhor i Mefres z trwogą spojrzeli po sobie. - On wcale nie zmartwił się - szepnął Herhor. - A mówiłem, że jest to wściekłe zwierzę!... - odparł Mefres. - On nie cofnie się przed gwałtem i jeżeli go nie uprzedzimy... - Bogowie obronią nas i swoje przybytki. Wieczorem w komnacie Ramzesa XIII zgromadzili się najwierniejsi jego słudzy: wielki skarbnik, wielki pisarz, Tutmozis i Kalipos, naczelny wódz Greków. - O panie - jęknął skarbnik - dlaczego nie uczyniłeś jak twoi wiecznie żyjący przodkowie?... Gdyby delegaci głosowali jawnie, już mielibyśmy prawo do skarbu w Labiryncie!... - Prawdę mówi jego dostojność - wtrącił wielki pisarz. Faraon potrząsnął głową. - Mylicie się. Choćby cały Egipt krzyknął: oddajcie skarbowi fundusze Labiryntu! Arcykapłani nie oddadzą... - Więc po co zaniepokoiliśmy ich zwołaniem delegatów?... Ten królewski czyn bardzo wzburzył i rozzuchwalił pospólstwo, które jest dzisiaj jak wzbierająca woda... - Nie lękam się przyboru - rzekł pan. - Moje pułki będą dla niego groblami... Mam zaś oczywistą korzyść z delegacji, które mi pokazały niemoc przeciwników: ośmdziesiąt trzy kamyki za nami, ośm za nimi!... Znaczy to, że gdy oni mogą liczyć na jeden korpus, ja na dziesięć... Nie oddawajcie się złudzeniom - ciągnął faraon. - Między mną i arcykapłanami już zaczęła się wojna. Oni są fortecą, którą wezwaliśmy do poddania się. Odmówili, więc musimy przypuścić szturm. - Żyj wiecznie!... - zawołali Tutmozis i Kalipos. - Rozkazuj, panie - rzekł wielki pisarz. - A oto moja wola - mówił Ramzes. Ty, skarbniku, rozdasz sto talentów między policję, oficerów robotniczych i sołtysów w nomesach: Seft, Neha-chent, Neha-pechu, Sebt-Het, Aa, Ament, Ka... W tych samych miejscach wydasz szynkarzom i oberżystom jęczmień, pszenicę i wino, jakie jest pod ręką, aby pospólstwo miało darmo żywność i jadło. Uczynisz to natychmiast, aby do dwudziestego Paofi zapasy były, gdzie trzeba. Skarbnik schylił się do ziemi. - Ty, pisarzu, napisz i każ jutro ogłosić na ulicach stolic nomesów, że barbarzyńcy z pustyni zachodniej wielkimi siłami chcą napaść boską prowincję Fayum... Ty, Kaliposie, wyślesz cztery greckie pułki na południe. Dwa staną pod Labiryntem, dwa posuną się aż do Hanes. Gdyby milicja kapłańska szła od Tebów, odepchniecie ją i nie dopuścicie do Fayumu. A gdy lud, oburzony na kapłanów, zagrozi Labiryntowi, Twoi Grecy niech go zajmą... - A gdyby dozorcy zamku oparli się? - wtrącił Kalipos. - Byłby to bunt - odrzekł faraon i mówił dalej: - A ty, Tutmozisie, wyślesz trzy pułki do Memfisu i ustawisz je w pobliżu świątyń: Ptah, Izydy i Horusa. Gdy wzburzony lud zechce je szturmować, pułkownicy otworzą sobie bramy, nie dopuszczą pospólstwa do miejsc świętych i zabezpieczą osoby arcykapłanów od zniewagi. I w Labiryncie, i w memfijskich świątyniach znajdą się kapłani, którzy wyjdą naprzeciw wojska z zielonymi gałązkami. Pułkownicy zapytają mężów tych o hasło i będą radzić się ich... - A jeżeli kto ośmieli się stawić opór? - spytał Tutmozis. - Tylko buntownicy nie spełnią rozkazów faraona - odparł Ramzes. - Swiątynie i Labirynt muszą być zajęte przez wojska dwudziestego trzeciego Paofi - ciągnął faraon zwracając się do wielkiego pisarza. - Lud zatem zarówno w Memfis, jak i w Fayum może zbierać się już ośmnastego, z początku małymi garściami, potem coraz liczniej. Gdyby więc około dwudziestego zaczęły się drobne rozruchy, już nie należy im przeszkadzać. Szturmować jednak do świątyń mogą dopiero w dniach dwudziestym drugim i dwudziestym trzecim. A gdy wojsko zajmie te punkta, wszystko musi uspokoić się. - Czy nie lepiej byłoby natychmiast uwięzić Herhora i Mefresa? - zapytał Tutmozis. - Po co?... Mnie nie chodzi o nich, tylko o świątynie i Labirynt, do zajęcia których wojsko nie jest jeszcze gotowe. Zresztą Hiram, który przejął listy Herhora do Asyryjczyków, wróci dopiero około dwudziestego... Więc dopiero w dniu dwudziestym pierwszym Paofi będziemy mieli w rękach dowody, że arcykapłani są zdrajcami, i ogłosimy to ludowi. - Zatem mam jechać do Fayum?... - spytał Kalipos. - O nie. Ty i Tutmozis zostaniecie przy mnie z wyborowymi pułkami... Trzeba mieć przecie rezerwy na wypadek, gdyby arcykapłani odciągnęli od nas część ludu. - Nie lękasz się, panie, zdrady? - spytał Tutmozis. Faraon niedbale machnął ręką. - Zdrada ciągle sączy się jak woda z pękniętej beczki. Jużci arcykapłani trochę odgadują moje zamiary, a i ja znam ich chęci... Ponieważ jednak uprzedziłem ich w gromadzeniu sił, więc już będą słabsi. W ciągu kilkunastu dni nie formuje się pułków... - A czary?... - spytał Tutmozis. - Nie ma czarów, których by nie rozproszył topór!... - zawołał śmiejąc się Ramzes. Tutmozis chciał w tej chwili opowiedzieć faraonowi o praktykach arcykapłanów z Lykonem. Ale i tym razem powstrzymała go uwaga, że gdy pan bardzo rozgniewa się, utraci spokój, który dziś robi go potężnym. Wódz przed bitwą nie może myśleć o niczym, tylko o bitwie. A na sprawę Lykona będzie czas, gdy kapłani znajdą się w więzieniu. Na znak jego świątobliwości Tutmozis został w komnacie, trzej zaś inni dygnitarze złożywszy panu niskie ukłony wyszli. - Nareszcie - westchnął wielki pisarz, gdy ze skarbnikiem znaleźli się w przedsionku - nareszcie skończy się władza ogolonych łbów... - Zaprawdę jest czas - dodał skarbnik. - Przez dziesięć lat ostatnich lada prorok więcej znaczył aniżeli nomarcha Tebów albo Memfisu. - Ja myślę, że Herhor po cichu gotuje sobie czółenko, ażeby uciec przed dwudziestym trzecim Paofi - wtrącił Kalipos. - Co mu będzie! - rzekł pisarz. - Jego świątobliwość, dziś groźny, przebaczy im, gdy się upokorzą... - A nawet za wstawieniem się królowej Nikotris zostawi im majątki - dopełnił skarbnik. - W każdym razie nastanie w państwie jakiś ład, którego już zaczynało braknąć. - Zdaje mi się tylko, że jego świątobliwość zbyt wielkie robi przygotowania - mówił pisarz. - Ja bym wszystko zakończył greckimi pułkami, nie tykając pospólstwa... - Młody... lubi ruch, hałas... - dorzucił skarbnik. - Jak to widać, że nie jesteście żołnierzami! - odezwał się Kalipos. - Kiedy chodzi o walkę, trzeba zgromadzić wszystkie siły, bo zawsze znajdą się niespodzianki. - Zapewne, gdybyśmy nie mieli za sobą pospólstwa - odparł pisarz. - A tak, co może zdarzyć się nieoczekiwanego?... Bogowie nie zejdą bronić Labiryntu. - Tak mówisz, wasza dostojność, bo jesteś spokojny - rzekł Kalipos - bo wiesz, że naczelny wódz czuwa i wszystko stara się przewidzieć. Inaczej może cierpłaby ci skóra. - Nie widzę niespodzianek - upierał się pisarz. - Chyba arcykapłani znowu rozpuszczą wieść, że faraon oszalał. - Będą oni próbowali różnych sztuk - wtrącił ziewając wielki skarbnik - ale zaprawdę sił im nie starczy... W każdym razie dziękuję bogom, że postawili mnie w królewskim obozie... No, idźmy spać... Po wyjściu dostojników z komnaty faraona Tutmozis w jednej ze ścian otworzył drzwi ukryte i wprowadził Samentu. Pan przyjął Setowego arcykapłana z wielką radością, podał do ucałowania rękę i uścisnął mu głowę. - Pokój tobie, dobry sługo - rzekł władca. - Co przynosisz?... - Byłem dwa razy w Labiryncie - odparł kapłan. - I już znasz drogę?... - Znałem ją dawniej, ale teraz odkryłem jedną rzecz. Skarbiec może się zapaść, pozabijać ludzi i zniszczyć klejnoty, które są największym bogactwem... Faraon zmarszczył brwi. - Dlatego - ciągnął Samentu - wasza świątobliwość raczy przygotować kilkunastu ludzi pewnych. Z nimi wejdę do Labiryntu w nocy poprzedzającej szturm i obsadzę komnaty, które sąsiadują ze skarbcem... Osobliwie górną... - Wprowadzisz ich?... - Tak. Chociaż pójdę do Labiryntu jeszcze raz sam i ostatecznie sprawdzę: czy nie uda mi się zapobiec ruinie bez cudzej pomocy? Ludzie, choćby najwierniejsi, są niepewni, a wprowadzanie ich może zwrócić uwagę tych psów dozorujących. - Jeżeli cię już nie śledzą... - wtrącił faraon. - Wierz mi, panie - odparł kapłan kładąc rękę na piersiach - że aby mnie wyśledzić, trzeba by cudu. Ich zaślepienie jest prawie dziecinne. Czują już bowiem, że ktoś chce wedrzeć się do Labiryntu, lecz głupcy podwajają straże przy widocznych furtkach. Tymczasem ja sam w ciągu miesiąca poznałem trzy wejścia ukryte, o których oni zapomnieli czy może zgoła nie wiedzą. Chyba jaki duch mógłby ich ostrzec, że chodzę po Labiryncie, albo wskazać komnatę, w której będę. Między trzema tysiącami komnat i korytarzy jest to niemożliwe. - Mówi prawdę dostojny Samentu - odezwał się Tutmozis. - I bodaj że już za daleko posuwamy przezorność wobec arcykapłańskich gadzin. - Tego nie mów, wodzu - rzekł kapłan. - Siły ich przy jego świątobliwości są garścią piasku wobec pustyni, ale Herhor i Mefres są bardzo mądrzy!... I bodaj że użyją przeciw nam takich orężów i obrotów, wobec których oniemiejemy ze zdziwienia... Nasze świątynie są pełne tajemnic, które zastanawiają nawet mędrców, a ścierają na proch duszę pospólstwa. - Powiedzże nam co o tym? - zapytał faraon. - Z góry mówię, że żołnierze waszej świątobliwości spotkają dziwy w świątyniach. To pogasną im światła, to znowu otoczą ich płomienie i szkaradne poczwary... Tu mur zastąpi im drogę albo pod nogami otworzy się przepaść. W niektórych korytarzach zaleje ich woda, w innych niewidzialne ręce będą rzucały kamieniami... A jakie grzmoty, jakie głosy rozlegać się będą dokoła nich!... - W każdej świątyni mam życzliwych mi kapłanów młodszych, a w Labiryncie ty będziesz - rzekł Faraon. - I nasze topory - wtrącił Tutmozis. - Lichy to żołnierz, który cofa się przed płomieniami czy straszydłami albo marnuje czas na przysłuchiwanie się tajemniczym głosom. - Dobrze mówisz, wodzu! - zawołał Samentu. - Gdy tylko będziecie szli dzielnie naprzód, strachy pierzchną, głosy umilkną, a płomienie przestaną parzyć. Teraz ostatnie słowo, panie nasz - zwrócił się kapłan do Ramzesa. - Gdybym zginął... - Nie mów tak!... - żywo przerwał mu faraon. - Gdybym zginął - mówił ze smutnym uśmiechem Samentu - przyjdzie do waszej świątobliwości młody kapłan Seta z moim pierścieniem. Niech więc wojsko zajmie Labirynt i wypędzi dozorców i niech już nie opuszcza gmachu, bo ów młodzieniec, może w ciągu miesiąca, a może i wcześniej, znajdzie drogę do skarbów, przy wskazówkach, jakie mu zostawię... Ale, panie - mówił klękając - błagam cię o jedno: gdy zwyciężysz, pomścij mnie, a nade wszystko nie przebaczaj Herhorowi i Mefresowi. Ty nie wiesz: jacy to są nieprzyjaciele!... Gdyby oni wzięli górę, zginiesz nie tylko ty sam, ale i twoja dynastia... - Alboż zwycięzcy nie godzi się być wspaniałomyślnym?... - spytał pochmurnie władca. - Żadnej wspaniałomyślności!... żadnej łaski!... - wołał Samentu. - Dopóki oni będą żyli, tobie i mnie, panie, grozi śmierć, hańba, nawet zniewaga naszych trupów. Można ugłaskać lwa, kupić Fenicjanina, przywiązać Libijczyka i Etiopa, można ubłagać chaldejskiego kapłana, bo on jak orzeł unosi się na wysokościach i bezpieczny jest od pocisków... Ale egipskiego proroka, który zakosztował zbytku i władzy, nie zjednasz niczym. I tylko śmierć ich albo twoja może zakończyć walkę. - Prawdę mówisz, Samentu - odpowiedział Tutmozis. - Na szczęście, nie jego świątobliwość, ale - my, żołnierze, będziemy rozstrzygali odwieczny spór między kapłanami i faraonem. Faraon III/13